The present invention relates broadly to protective headgear for children and, more particularly, to a helmet constructed of disposable material that is designed to protect the cranial region of children. The toddler helmet of the present invention is particularly useful when children are just beginning to walk and are prone to fall against walls, chairs, tables, and the like and is also an effective device to protect children who are subject to seizures and may tend to fling their head against the floor, wall, table, or other object.
Head protection for various activities for children and adults is well known. For example, there are motorcycle helmets, football helmets, bicycle helmets, and skydiving helmets, among others. These helmets are all designed for a particular purpose and are effective for the purpose for which they are designed. However, there are few helmets that are designed for general use for infants, toddlers, and other children who are, for example, learning to walk, suffering from a head injury, or subject to seizures. These individuals require protection from head injuries due to falls, bumps, and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,745,637 discloses a head protector for children consisting of a plurality of concentric rings that are packed with a yieldable material that is to be attached to the head. U.S. Pat. No. 3,171,133 discloses a protective helmet constructed of a rigid, unyielding material, wherein the helmet encircles the head without providing protection to the top of the head or the ears. U.S. Pat. No. 5,075,903 discloses infant protection headgear comprising specific protection for the occipital area of the skull. This headgear also provides a padded headband to protect the side and front of the head, but does not provide protection for the top of the head nor for the ears.
Each of the disclosed children's helmets do provide some measure of protection for some area of the head. However, it is desirable to provide a protective helmet for a child's head that contains a suitable amount of padding material to provide adequate protection, provides a snug and comfortable fit for the child, protects the entire upper region of the head and the ears, allows for the circulation of air and sound, and is constructed of a disposable material for the convenience of the parents.